


Sister

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *I'm sorry, this is an old story that I wrote a year ago, thought I would upload it, but unfortunately it's pretty much shit. In my opinion.*
Kaneki has a sister and everyone dies at the end.





	1. Chapter 1

Hide laughed. Kaneki's little sister smiled. "What is so funny Hide-kun?" Hide grinned. "You. And your brother. You guys are just so alike." Kaneki blushed. His sister climbed on to his lap. "Well duh! Onii-chan and I are related." Kaneki shook his head and attempted to push his sister off his lap but she wasn't as frail as he. And every time he pushed her off she just got right back on. "Kayla your'e to old to be climbing on my lap." Kayla grinned. "I'm just fourteen! It's not that old!" Kaneki nodded. "I know that but your'e not a little kid. Your'e a big girl, and don't need to sit on my lap. Besides your'e heavy." Hide laughed and shoved his friend. "Nah. Kayla isn't heavy. Your'e just weak Kaneki." Kaneki rolled his eyes. "Here then." He shoved his sister onto Hide's lap. Hide smiled. "Not heavy at all." Kaneki shook his head. "Whatever goofball. Come on it's noon. You said you wanted to go to Antieku." Hide nodded. Kaneki stood and grabbed his bag. "Come on Kayla get your things." The little girl giggled and picked her bag up. Kayla giggled nonstop for the next fifteen minutes, as she listened to Hide mock, tease and embarrass her brother. 

"So Kaneki who is this girl you were talking about?""Huh?" Kaneki said looking up from his book. Kayla look up from her's. "Ooh. Does Onii-Chan have a crush?" Kaneki blushed. "No! This random girl has been staring at me for about two weeks now. It's creepy." Kayla giggled. "I'm being serious Kayla quit laughing! She walks in, sits down, opens her book and stares at me." Kayla giggled more. Hide laughed. "Well who is this stalker girl then?" Kaneki scanned the cafe. "She isn't here right now..." He suddenly averted his eyes and looked away from the door. "That's her. The girl who won't stop staring." Hide looked at her. "Ok... well she's kinda cute. if she took off her glasses maybe..." Kaneki looked up at his friend sharply. "Hide! Stop being a perv in front of Kayla! And don't do it in front of me either." Kayla's face was bright red from blushing as she smiled at her brother thankfully. Hide stood. "Well I'm off. Unlike you slobs, I actually do something in life, I have to go to work." Kaneki rolled his eyes. "We aren't slobs. Kayla has work too you dolt." Hide grinned mockingly. "But not you?" "I'm finishing my education first. Then I can get a job to pay for Kayla's." Kaneki glanced at his watch. "If i remember your start time correctly, you have about five minutes. Better hurry." Hide took off running as he waved bye. "Good luck Kaneki!" He called over his shoulder. "I can't tell if he was talking about the exam I have tomorrow or the girl." Kaneki muttered. 

"Excuse me," said a voice. Kayla looked up to see the girl who had been staring at her brother smiling shyly at her. "Hi." The girl waved. "May I sit with you?" Kayla smiled. "Yeah of course. I'm Ken Kayla. My older brother should be back soon he went to make a phone call. There he is!" The girl grinned. "Well I'm Kamishiro Rize, it's nice to meet you Kayla-Chan." Rize blushed when Kaneki sat down. "Sorry Kayla. Hide left his notes at our house again. Oh hello." Kayla shook her head. "That Hide. Onii-Chan this is Rize-Chan." Kaneki smiled at Rize. "Hello. I'm Ken Kaneki. Oh. Your'e reading Black Goat's Egg too?" He laughed shyly. "That's the same book my sister and I are reading." Rize laughed and the conversation turned entirely on books.

The three walked out of Antieku at closing time. "Wow. The day went by fast. May we walk you home Rize-Chan?" Rize smiled. "If you don't mind then yes." Kaneki smiled back. "Of course not. Our pleasure." RIze began leading them in the direction of her house. When barley five minutes had passed, Kayla stumbled for like the twentieth time. Kaneki scooped her up and carried her for about fifteen minutes. Suddenly Rize turned around and kicked them into an alley. Kayla opened her eyes and was so confused as to why she was in this alley, as opposed to the street they had just been walking on. She watched Rize attack her brother until he fell unconscious. Then Rize turned to Kayla. Rize bit Kayla's shoulder and stabbed her many times in the stomach. Kayla wasn't sure what happened after that, a loud noise of some kind and then she slipped away into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayla opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She rubbed her eyes and realized there was an oxygen mask on her face. "What?" She looked around. "A hospital? Wha?" Then the whole incident with Rize came flooding back to her. A man walked in. "Hello. My name is Doctor Kanou. A friendly warning, you and your brother are now artificial ghouls. But good news, you have been discharged from the hospital! Oh did the nurse forget to take the mask off? You don't need." Kayla frowned at the grinning doctor. "But isn't it a bit early to discharge us from the hospital?" Kanou shook his head. Kayla grimaced. This guy was getting creepier by the minute. "Nope! You two have been five days. Your brother is waiting for you in the lobby. Have a nice day!" And then he left. Kayla blinked. "That was odd." She found normal clothes on the bedside table and dressed in them. Then she went to the lobby.   
When she got there Kaneki saw her first. He stood and waved. She hurried over to him. He smiled at her. "How do you feel?" He asked. "A little hungry." Kaneki nodded. He handed her an eyepatch. "Here. Put this on. I'll explain later." When they got home Kaneki had her sit down. "Kayla, you can't eat human food anymore. And when you get hungry, your right eye activates as a kakugan. That's why you need the eyepatch. I know this is a lot, but I know a place where there are others who can help us. Just trust me." Kayla looked at her brother. "How do you know all this?" Kaneki smiled. "I was released at about 6:00am. It's noon. I had six hours to get information." Kayla frowned. "Ok. But just so you know I'm not okay with any of this." Kaneki smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not either."


	3. Chapter 3

  
Kayla laughed at her brother. "Silly Onii-Chan. You forgot the other cup." Kaneki shot his sister a venomous glare. He was struggling to balance the fifteen or so cups he was holding at the moment. "Kayla, you get those three. I have my hands full." Kayla followed her brother as he brought the order out to the large group of people that asked for it. That group was the only customers in the shop so Kaneki cleaned tables.

Kayla sighed. "I found broken cup number eight." Kaneki shook his head, mildly annoyed. "They left such a mess." Hinami said as she took the trash from Kaneki. "I heard one say 'that's the boss's signal' and then they left." Kaneki frowned. "Well that's odd. But it could help us. If they are attacking here we can expect it. Nice work Hina-Chan." She smiles. "Can you come help me with reading?" "Yeah. Of course. Just let me finish up here." Kaneki tells her giving her the same parental smile he gives Kayla. Literally five seconds after Hinami disappeared up stairs the door opened. Kaneki turned. "Welcome to Antieku." The man wore a yellow suit and he barely fit through the door. A lot of people followed him in. The man gave a creepy grin. "I'll cut this short. Which one of you is one eyed?"  
Touka stepped up to Kaneki's side, shoving Kayla behind them. "Your'e from Aogori Tree aren't you?" The man in yellow smiled an even more creepy smile. "Yes. My name Yakumo Oomori. You may know me as Yamori, or even Jason of the 13th ward." Touka's eyes widened. "My brother works for Aogori. This guy here is one of the most dangerous. Be careful you two." She whispered. Kaneki nodded. "Stronger or weaker the Tsukiyama?" "Much stronger." Yamori stepped forward again. "So I'll ask again. Which one of you ladies is one eyed?" Kayla hesitantly. Kaneki pushed her back. Confused she looked up at him. He shook his head. Yamori didn't notice. "So it's the shorty. Alright then. We'll take her." Kaneki eyes narrowed. He stepped in front of Kayla, pushing her farther behind them. "Over my dead body. If you think some creep like you is taking my sister think again." Yamori grinned. "This could be fun." Touka scanned around. "Kayla go get help. Take the back entrance." She shouted. Kayla fled, and didn't look back once. 

Kayla ran. She had to find Hide. He would know what to do. But where was he? She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called him. "Hello? Kayla? What's up?" "Hide thank goodness! Where are you?" "Um, I'm at the Shakujii Park why?" But Kayla hung up. She ducked into an alley way, and leapt to the roofs. 

Hide stood with his partners, frowning. "Something wrong Nagachika?" Amon asked. Hide shrugged. "I can't tell. My friend''s little sister just called, but only to ask where I was. She never calls unless something is up. There she is." Hide pointed and the black haired girl running towards them. She hugged Hide tightly. "Help! Onii-Chan... one eyed... Aogori Tree..." She said breathlessly as she fell to the ground. Hide bent down. "Kayla calm down. Ok what happened and where is Kaneki. Or did you out run him again?" Kayla sobbed. "We were cleaning tables, then a guy calling himself Yamori walked in with a bunch of Aogori members. They're after one eyes Hide! That means... they'll go after Onii-Chan instead... We have to go back now! Do you have Nishiki's number?" Hide nodded. "Yeah here. You tell him." Kayla took the phone and called Nishiki. While she yelled at him, Amon and the Mados asked Hide what was going on. Hide shrugged. "All I know is that if we don't hurry up, the Ken family could be wiped out forever. Kayla is the youngest, and her parents are dead. From what it sounds like, her brother has very little chance of survival here, or else she wouldn't call Nishiki. To say those don't get along is an understatement." Kayla came back. "We need to get going now. Hide are you bringing your friends?" Amon nodded. "We'll come." She nodded. She bit into her hand, tearing off a bite where her hand met her wrist. It heeled almost immediately,and she looked refreshened. Kayla narrowed her eyes. "If one ghoul so much as touches you Hide my brother will have a heart attack." Hide smiled. "If a ghoul touches you, little one eye, he'll have a heart attack." Kayla nodded. Thay began running. She lead them into an alley and leapt up onto the roofs. They struggled to follow. She ran, ever grace full, leaping and flipping over the roofs. Amon shook his head. "She is something." Hide grinned. "Her brother is just like that. Those two, when the run its like your'e seeing double. She looks just like her brother did when he was fourteen. The gender bend twins we used to call them. Kayla cut her hair once, and since they are both pretty short and almost the same height when Kayla was nine, they had to wear name tags." Kayla turned around and yelled for them to hurry up. They did, and all leapt to the ground when they got to Antieku. It was a mess. Kayla ran inside. The others followed. "Touka-Chan?" She called. A bloody mess with purple hair moved in a corner. "Touka!" Kayla cried and ran to the girl's side. "What happened?" The girl looked up at her. "Kayla I'm so sorry. They took him." Kayla stepped back. "No." She fell to the ground. Her body blended in with all of the others on the floor. She looked at Hide with tears in her eyes. Hinami dragged her self over to them. In a small circle they all sat, unable to find comfort in anything, not even each other. Nishiki showed up sometime later, and saw the mess. They were all to late. And it was the worst feeling ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Hide walked past Antieku. He considered going in, then decided against it. Then changed his mind. As he turned around to go in, he heard a noise. From the alley. So he turned there instead. As he walked down to the end on the alley, he wondered if it was Kaneki. 'He's been gone for a year now. Will he ever come back?' Hide reached the end of the alley way and stopped. A young male was slumped against the wall. He was frozen stiff and bloody. Hide bent beside the body. It was Kaneki. It had to be. The other male's hair was snow white, but there was no doubt in Hide's mind that is was Kaneki. He carefully lifted his lifelong best friend, and was startled at how light he was. "Kaneki you need to put on some weight. You and your sister both actually. To skinny and light." Hide carried Kaneki into Antieku. Touka looked up from the cup of coffee she was making. "Hide what the...?" Shinohara turned around. He and Juuzou were the only customers. "It's Kaneki. He looks completely different I know, but this is Kaneki." Touka nodded. She could tell by smell. Touka flipped the open sign over to closed and ushered every one upstairs. Hide tended to his friend while Touka called Ryoku.   
"Hello? Touka-Chan? Is everything all right?"  
"Ryoku-San we found him. Can you guys come back? But take your time. He is really badly hurt and I don't want Kayla or Hinami seeing him like this. I have to go. Bye!"  
Touka turned back to Kaneki. The young male's eyes were closed, but he seemed to be watching them as they bandaged his wounds. Seconds after they finished, his eyes snapped open. Kaneki sat up slowly and frowned. "What on earth happened? And why am I so dizzy?" He asked quietly. Hide shook his head. "You tell us. All we know is that you were kidnapped a year ago. You're probably dizzy from blood loss." Kaneki nodded. "Where is Kayla?" Touka smiled as her phone dinged. "They should be here any minute now. Actually, that should be them right now. Let me go check." She hurried down the stairs. Hide turned to Shinohara and Juuzou, who had followed everyone upstairs. "This is my best friend Kaneki Ken." They nodded. "It's nice to meet you Kaneki-Kun." Shinohara said. "Hello." Juuzou told him in a half bored half dreamy tone of voice. Kaneki smiled. "Hello." He spoke softly, and looked a bit scared. Hide grinned. "Kaneki this is Shinohara-San and his partner Juuzou-Kun." The white haired male nodded. Touka came back upstairs with a few people in tow. Kaneki smiled calmly. "Good evening Touka." The purple haired female smiled. "Hi Kaneki." The young woman behind her looked Kaneki over worriedly. "Are you all right? Touka said your injuries were pretty bad." The boy shrugged. "I suppose I'm okay. I mostly numb at this point." Ryoku smiled. "That's good." Her daughter came to stand next to Kaneki. "Is it okay if I give you a hug?" Kaneki nodded. "Of course Hinami." The young girl hugged him.Kaneki returned the hug. Shinohara watched the boy, watched him ask to see all of his friends, brush off their concerns and worry about them. This boy was a person you would want by your side. He would never leave you. Maybe that was why Nagachika never gave up on the boy. Shinohara watched Kaneki reunite with his sister. She sat on the edge of the bed with his head in her lap. Within minutes Kaneki was asleep. Nagachika returned a few minutes later, nobody noticed him leave. Touka and Ryoku went down stairs to take care of the shop, while Nagachika brought his guests in. It was the Mado Squad(Kureo Mado, Arika Mado, Koutarou Amon and Hideyoshi Nagachika) and the Lucas Squad. Nagachika smiled when he saw that his friend was asleep. The girl looked up at him. "He hasn't been asleep for long. Just a few minutes." Nagachika smiled. "Thats okay Kayla. Kaneki needs all the rest he can get right now." Kayla nodded. "Yeah. And a year ago he almost never slept. Always up reading." Nagachika laughed. "Thats your brother for you." Kayla shook her head. "Thats any Ken for you." She corrected jokingly. "Yeah. So you know Shinohara-San, Juuzou-Kun and my squad, but you don't know the Lucas Squad right?" Kayla nodded. "Well..."

 

Kaneki walked up to Sayora's table. He smiled at her. "May I take your order?" Sayora smiled. "I'm good thanks. Still haven't finished this one." Kaneki nodded and walked away. Sayora watched him go. Touka mostly had him making the coffee today but she supposed that he needed to mingle with others. Not that the boy wanted to. She smiled as she thought about how shy he had been when he met all the investigators. Just like a five year old. Hide had explained that Kaneki was not a social person and didn't really like meeting new people. And she had to admit that the rest of her squad was a bit intimidating. Lucas waved at her as he entered the shop. Kaneki was standing behind the counter with a book. He looked up. "Welcome to Antieku... You're not welcome here." Sayora frowned she was sure that Lucas could come in. But then she noticed the white haired male completely ignored Lucas and walked up to the tall purple male who stood in the middle of the shop. "Get out Tsukiyama. You aren't welcome here, ever." Tsukiyama frowned. "But dear sweet Kaneki-Kun..." Kaneki slapped him. "Don't touch me and don't ever call me that again. Now get out." But Tsukiyama only tried to hug Kaneki again. The male frowned and backed away again. "Get out Tsukiyama." He said tiredly. Touka frowned and walked out of the kitchen to see Tsukiyama grab Kaneki. The white haired male struggled away from the tall freak. "Tsukiyama, if you don't get out right now I will kill you. Leave." The unwanted male left. "Thanks Touka. Ugh why does he always try to hug me?" Touka shrugged. "Because he is a freak. We banned him from here for a reason." Kaneki nodded. He went back to his spot behind the counter and kept reading. Hide came down stairs. "Kaneki! Where did you go?" The orange haired male scanned the shop. "Really Hide? I'm behind you. Don't start the 'Kaneki is invisible' thing again we aren't in grade school." Hide laughed. "They did that in Junior High too." Kaneki rolled his eyes. "And High School." Hide frowned. "Really? That's just dumb. Anyway, nobody ever thought you would notice." The shorter male frowned. "I'm shy not blind. I don't mind really, except for when the only friend I had for 18 years does it too." He shot Hide a pointed look. "Okay I'm sorry. At first I really couldn't find you though." Kaneki smiled. "So much for hyper sensitive." Hide laughed and grinned at his friend. "I can still tell if theres something wrong with you.You can't hide anything from me." "Oh really?" Kaneki threw his book at his friend. It hit Hide on the head. Hide laughed. " I did not see that coming. I didn't know you had a book even. Just like your dad, the both of you actually." Both Kens looked away. "We wouldn't know." Kaneki said softly."He was dead before Kayla was born and I don't remember him." The atmosphere in that area of the room instantly chilled. Sayora felt a hatred towards Hide, one she couldn't explain. Then it dawned on her: She was crushing on Kaneki.


	5. Chapter 5

Kimi smiled as her daughter chased after a little butterfly just outside the shop. She was a half ghoul, like Kaneki and Kayla. How Kimi wished that one of the "Eyepatch Twins" was here now to help raise the child. None of them knew how to raise a half breed. But Kaneki and Kayla hadn't been seen in years. They did call once a month, to say that they were still alive, and to verbally help Kimi and Nishiki, but it wasn't the same. To be entirely honest with herself Kimi missed them terribly. But missing people wouldn't help raise her daughter so she tried to ignore her feelings. Suddenly she realized Karice (her daughter's name) was out of her sight. Kimi couldn't see her any where. Then she spotted her, in the middle of the street. A man and a woman were walking there and must have seen Karice, because the man picked her up. Kimi frowned at how the couple seemed to know Karice needed to be back at Antieku the realized that they both had white hair. The two moved closer to Antieku, slowly and Kimi could see gray eyes shinning with the light that had always illuminated the Kens. But these two... they couldn't be could they? As the couple reached the door Kimi was sure of it. They could be no other. The two who rescued her daughter were non other than Kayla and Kaneki Ken. Kimi opened the door for them. Kaneki smiled at her. "I believe this little one to be your's Kimi. She's beautiful." He said handing her Karice. "Congratulations by the way. We were on a rooftop above the wedding." Kayla added. Kaneki nodded, letting Kayla talk, as usual. Touka exited the kitchen, frowning. "Something wrong Kimi? Oh." Touka stood there, looking at the two white haired adults. Then she hugged them. "You have no idea how much we missed you two." Touka whispered as she released them. Kaneki nodded. "We missed you guys too. Is the manager in? We need to talk to him." Kaneki looked nervous, his eyes darting around the shop. A noise sounded from outside and he turned, tense. But it was just a dog. Kaneki didn't relax as he turned back around. Touka shook her head. "He'll back soon but not for a while." She checked the time. "We should probably close the shop." Kaneki nodded and began to wipe down tables. Kayla went back to wash the dishes. Kimi watched them, and remembered life the way it was before the two went missing. It had on;y been three months, the peace, but it had been a wonderful three months. Kayla had finished the dishes quickly so she came out to help her brother. It was amazing. The two worked in perfect sync and they worked fast. In less then ten minutes the tables shown. Touka locked the door, and they all went up stairs. Kaneki still hadn't relaxed, and he and Kayla spook nervously to each other when they sat in one of Antieku's rooms. "Did he follow us?" Kaneki asked Kayla, cutting off what she had been saying before. Kayla shrugged. "Banjou? I don't think so... wait, he came with us to the twentieth ward, but then he and the other three didn't come with us here. I think he said something like he didn't want to intrude." Kaneki frowned. "Well he's going to have to intrude, it's not safe out there. Not with all the doves and Aogori. Especially since none of them can use their kagne." Kaneki pulled out his phone and dialed a number. he put it on speaker. "Why'd you do that?" Kayla whispered. Kaneki shrugged. "Because I'm to tired to hold the damn thing."   
"Hello?"  
"Hello. This is Banjou. May I ask who's calling."  
"Seriously? I've none you for three years and you still don't recognize my number?"  
"Sorry. I'm not good with that sort of thing. Who are you?"  
"Kaneki."  
"Oh. Hi Kaneki. What's up? Something wrong?"  
"Yeah. The fact you are out in an unfamiliar ward, that holds many doves, and Aogori is on the move yet again, and none of you four can use your kagne. You guys need to come over here now. You aren't intruding on anything. And your safety is more important then whether you are in the safe room when we catch up with our friends. I'll send you the address. Get over here right away."  
"But-"  
"This isn't up for debate Banjou. This is a relatively peaceful ward compared to others, but it's still pretty dangerous. I will not have you getting killed on a simple visit. Come to the address I send you right away under stood?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Bye."  
Before the man on the other line answered Kaneki hung up. He quickly sent Antieku's address to Banjou and put his phone away. "I could have told you he was gonna disagree." Kayla said. "It's in his character." Kaneki laughed. "Like it's in yours to be imprudent?" Kayla punched him. "And its your's to be shy." "Can't argue that." The male said. Touka watched them and smiled. They were a little more friendly now, but still very ridged and nervous. "Why did you guys leave?" Kimi asked, interrupting Kayla, who was scolding her brother. "Hm? Oh... memories. There are some good ones, but... to many bad memories." Kayla said. Kaneki nodded. Both Kens were serious and quiet.  
"To many knives." Kaneki said softly. Kayla laughed. "I'm serious Kayla! There are to many knives around here." Kayla grinned wickedly at her brother. "You're just scared of them thats all." Kaneki frowned at her. "I have a reason to..." He trailed off. Kayla traced a line from his shoulder to his waist and he flinched. "I guess you do." Touka frowned. "So why are you afraid of knives Kaneki?" The male turned so his back was to them and removed his shirt. A long scar trailed from this right shoulder to the left side of his waist. 

"My aunt stabbed when I was ten. Two months after our mom died." Kaneki put his shirt back on and turned around. "It got infected because she wouldn't let anyone treat it. I got really sick. About a month after she stabbed me I was walking home with Hide, we were going to his house and I was staying there for the weekend, and I just collapsed. Hide says he wasn't sure what to do so he called his mom and she took me to the hospital. I had to stay there for about a week. And that wasn't the only time Hide's family had to take me to the hospital sadly." Touka raise her eyebrows. "She hated you that much? Your aunt I mean." Kaneki nodded. "Yeah. She was mad that we aced every test, where her son was lucky if he got a D on a test. We had nothing to do at home before our mom died, so we studied, and thats what we did after she died too." Kaneki looked out the window. "Where is he?" "Where is who Kaneki?" Kaneki turned to look at Touka. "Banjou. He should be here by now... Crap. Aogori got them." "Onii-CHan, they could have just gotten lost-" Kaneki shook his head. "No. Sante used to live across the street from Antieku he knows where he's going. And you know they've been following us." Kaneki looked sharply at Touka and Kimi. "We're going to look for them. Come on Kayla." Kimi hesitated. "When will you be back" Kaneki frowned. "If we aren't back in two hours and haven't messaged you feel free to some looking." Kimi nodded and walked down stairs and out side with Karice. "On the roof. Its faster." The ghouls pulled their masks out. The Eyepatch Twins (Kaneki and Kayla, they are called that because they look alike and have the same mask just a different eye exposed) leapt onto the roof of a near by building and waved. 

Sayora watched the fight before her. The female Eyepatch crouched with four unknown ghouls, ready to help, even though the male forbid them to. It was the male versus Yamori from Aogori. The male Eyepatch was already very badly injured, and Sayora didn't think he would make it. Yamori grinned. "Time to die Eyepatch" He said and smashed a building. It crumbled on everyone, even Arima was hit. Sayora saw her squad fall and then lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

The screams. Over and over again. Sayora couldn't remember how many months it had been. Three? Four? But now the screams were silent. No noise came from outside this small room she and the others lived in. A clock chimed somewhere far off, the distant bongs sounded out nine o'clock. On cue the door opened and their captor brought his toys back to the toy chest. "Nine A.M sharp tomorrow Kens. Be ready." And the door slammed shut. The "toys" went back to the corner they shared with the rest of Antieku's staff. Only Nagachika dared approach them, once it was discovered that they were all ghouls. But Nagachika cared for his friends, and so he stayed with them. Sayora watched the ghouls fuss over the "toys", but they were waved off. "It doesn't hurt." The "toys" monotoned together. "We're used to it."   
Sayora felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. It was Nagachika. Both she and Susan sat up. "Get away from us traitor!" Susan screamed. Hide stepped back. "It's okay we just want to-" His sentence was cut off as he fell to the ground, dead. Sayora looked up. Yamori stood there, his kagne bloody. He grinned and Sayora felt no more.


End file.
